1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to drive couplers and gears.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming devices such as electrophotographic printers, copiers and multifunction devices commonly include one or more replaceable units that have a shorter lifespan than the image forming device does. As a result, the replaceable unit must be replaced by the user from time to time in order to continue operating the image forming device. For example, an electrophotographic image forming device's toner supply is typically stored in one or more replaceable units. In some devices, imaging components having a longer life are separated from those having a shorter life in separate replaceable units. In this configuration, relatively longer life components such as a photoconductive drum and a developer or magnetic roll that conveys toner to the photoconductive drum may be positioned in one or more replaceable units referred to as imaging units. The image forming device's toner supply, which is consumed relatively quickly in comparison with the components housed in the imaging unit(s), may be provided in a reservoir in a separate replaceable unit in the form of a toner cartridge or bottle that supplies toner to one or more of the imaging unit(s). Other components of the electrophotographic image forming device such as a fuser or a waste toner container may also be replaceable. These replaceable units require periodic replacement by the user such as when the toner cartridge runs out of usable toner, when a replaceable unit's components reach the end of their life due to wear, when a waste toner reservoir fills with waste toner, etc.
Many replaceable units include one or more drive couplers or gears that mate with and receive rotational force from a corresponding coupler or gear in the image forming device when the replaceable unit is installed in the image forming device. The drive coupler or gear of the replaceable unit transfers the rotational force, directly or through a drive train, to rotating components on the replaceable unit. Drive couplers and gears of replaceable units often receive high torque loads and therefore must be strong enough to handle such loads over the life of the replaceable unit. Each drive coupler and gear must also be securely mounted to the replaceable unit and securely connected to the rotating components to ensure that torque is transferred through the replaceable unit properly. Space constraints in the image forming device limit the overall size of the drive couplers and gears of replaceable units in order to meet customer demand for compact image forming devices. Cost and ease of manufacture are also important factors in the design of these drive couplers and gears.